


did you know?

by allforus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boy genius loves his statistics, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Derek Morgan, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, they're both so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforus/pseuds/allforus
Summary: derek morgan and spencer reid are best friends, best friends who sleep in each other's bed when the other is upset, best friends who bring each other coffee every morning. will they ever stop dancing around their feelings for each other? probably notORspencer loves statistics and derek morgan
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 27
Kudos: 458





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is new and hopefully will have a few chapters (?) but enjoy! i can't help writing about these two.
> 
> TW: implied suicidal thoughts, mention of suicide and trauma

pretty boy: did you know that more than ten people a year are killed by vending machines  
derek morgan <3: what the fuck kid  
derek morgan <3: it’s 6am. is there any particular reason i need to know this?  
pretty boy: no. it’s just interesting.  
derek morgan <3: i’m not even gonna argue with you about this. see you in a few hours.  
pretty boy: bring me coffee? :-)  
derek morgan <3: ugh.

He did end up bringing him coffee that morning, with a sticky note attached to the disposable cup reading, “did you know that on average 92 people per year die of a caffeine overdose? happy drinking!”. He placed the cup on his friends empty desk, and watched from his own desk as the tall man arrived and read the note. He just smiled, placing the sticky note on his desk and happily drank his coffee.

It was after a meeting that Derek saw the pink sticky note on his computer, as he sat down, he tore it off, reading the message on it, “did you know that drinking coffee can reduce a person’s risk for premature death? happy early dying!”. He chuckled and set the sticky note next to his desktop, returning back to his work.

The next morning, a call woke him up at 3:47 am. “Did you know that 7,000 people die because of aircrafts like jets annually? also we have a case,” a tired sounding Spencer said into the phone. Derek groaned, rolling over to turn on the lamp sitting on his. “I’ll come pick you up, how long until we leave?” He asked, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom, setting his phone down on the counter after putting it on speaker so that he could brush his teeth. “Thanks! I was just going to ask if you could. Hotch said to get there as soon as possible.” They ended the call, Derek promising to be there in fifteen minutes, before he frantically got dressed and ran out of the door. He pulled up to the kid's apartment at 4:07, and waited for him. He spent this time googling, before Spencer hopped into the front seat  
“Did you know that you’re 2000x more likely to die in this car than the jet we’re about to get on?” He said smiling, pulling away from the apartment complex towards the airstrip.

“I’m not even arguing with you about this, too tired,” is all that Spencer can say, before resting his head against the car window. They arrived at the jet soon after, slowly making their way onto the plane. Rossi and Emily were there, drinking coffee and talking, smiling at the two men but not ending their conversation. Reid immediately went to the long bench and laid down, while Morgan went to the back to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Soon, the rest of the team joined them, and they were off to save lives across the country.

___________________________

Getting back from another case, Morgan felt exhausted. He just wanted to go home, see his dog, and crash. Cases with child abuse always hit him especially hard, not that he’d tell anyone. The jet landed and everyone was off without a word. He began walking towards his car, before remembering that he gave Spencer a ride there, and that the kid was probably expecting a ride back. He turned around and saw him awkwardly waiting with his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do.

“Come on, kid,” Derek said, motioning for the younger man to come with him. They got to his car and began driving towards Spencer’s apartment, sitting in silence. When they’re about a block away from his apartment, the younger agent finally speaks up, “Did you know that those who experienced trauma during their adolescents are more likely to commit suicide later in life.” 

The phrase was charged, but Derek knew what the kid meant. That's when they pulled up to the apartment complex, and instead of parking on the side of the road, Derek pulled into the parking lot, parking in a visitor spot. They both got out of the truck, Derek reluctantly getting his go-bag. 

“I’ll stay here tonight, but only for your peace of mind. I’m fine,” Derek said as they climbed the stairs to Spencer’s apartment. It was the usual routine after they came back from particularly difficult cases. If Spencer saw that Derek was struggling, they spent the night at Spencer’s, and vice-versa. 

It was late, and neither said anything about dinner. They just went into Spencer’s room and got into his bed silently, not even bothering to brush their teeth or shower. When they first started doing this, Derek always slept on the couch, but after too many nights of running into the geniuses bedroom to comfort him after a nightmare, the pair began starting the night in the same place. 

Spencer passed out almost immediately, curled into a ball on his side of the bed. Derek laid awake, staring at the ceiling. He hated how much he enjoyed these nights, especially because they were supposed to be about keeping each other safe. He looked over at the sleeping man and smiled, his hair covering his face. Derek began slowly brushing the hair out of his face, fingers caressing the soft skin. 

“Did you know that there’s a 100% chance of me loving you, pretty boy?”


	2. i'll believe it when i see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this update is kind of short/silly, i wanted to post something but can't find the motivation to write! hope you're all doing well! being out of school has made me less and less willing to sit down and write, but i'm hoping that i'll finish this work in a few weeks (i'm thinking 4 maybe 5 chapters). enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

pretty boy: did you know that dog owners are 34% more likely to exercise daily than people who don’t own dogs?  
derek morgan <3: are you telling me this because you wanna run with clooney and i tomorrow :)  
pretty boy: are you kidding me.  
pretty boy: it’s just an interesting fact! don’t trick me into physical exercise derek morgan!!!  
derek morgan <3: one day that metabolism is gonna catch up with you pretty boy, then you’ll come running to me for help.  
pretty boy: yeah yeah yeah. i’ll believe it when i see it.

It was only a few hours later when Spencer got another text from his best friend.

derek morgan <3: scratch that run with clooney tomorrow, we’ve got a case. i’ll be there in 30.  
pretty boy: ugh okay, see you then.

Derek kept his word and was at the apartment building thirty minutes later, Spencer already outside looking tired and slightly disheveled. He got into the truck, and immediately rolled his eyes upon seeing Derek’s ever persistent grin.

“You fell asleep this early? It’s barely 10 kid, isn’t there some physics book you should be studying?”

“I fell asleep after I texted you, long week,” was all that Spencer said, laying back against the car seat.

“Well, it’s about to get longer. JJ said it was a bad one when she called,” Dererk said while pulling away from the apartment, the dark roads nearly empty.

By the time they arrived at the airstrip, Spencer was finally somewhat awake.

“Did you know that 7.1 hours is the amount of sleep that the average adult needs to be happy?” He said, sliding from the car to the pavement before slamming the truck door.

“I’m sure you can sleep on the jet pretty boy,” Derek said, grabbing his bag and walking towards the jet. By the time they were inside, Reid had become quiet again and sat by himself instead of joining the others with Derek.   
Once the rest of the team arrived, they were off. Hotch tried to explain the case, but let his team sleep, knowing he’d need all hands on deck for the days to come. Derek feigned sleep while the rest of his coworkers dreamed away, wondering what the coming days would bring.

______________________________

It was three days later when Spencer broke down. They had been so close, the woman had been alive minutes before they had arrived. He kept saying that if only he was smarter, faster, better, maybe they would’ve gotten to her in time.

It was too late to fly back to DC, and the team was too tired to argue, all returning to their shared hotel rooms without protest. Derek quickly showered before returning to his room, where an upset and sleepy Spencer Reid lay awake with tears slowly falling down his face. There were two beds in the room, but Derek slipped into Spencer’s and pulled him close. 

“Did you know that we only save 47% of the people we encounter?” Reid said softly, barely above a whisper.

“Did you know that we have saved dozens of lives? Did you know us saving those lives has let so many people become amazing human beings?” 

Spencer didn’t respond to him, just turning away and closing his eyes. Derek rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Spencer’s angst. He fell asleep quickly, tired from a hard day. It was thirty minutes later that Spencer realized that the other man had fallen asleep, and turned back around to face him.

Derek slept so peacefully, Spencer never understood how he could lay so still, chest moving slightly as he breathed. He gently traced swirls into the older man’s exposed abdomen, admiring the many minuscule traits that were only visible in such an intimate position.  
He spoke so quietly that he wasn’t even sure that he heard himself.

“Did you know that I’m starting to fall in love with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated :-)


	3. maybe you're not so smart after all pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer visits his mom and leans on derek to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the lack of updates. two more chapters! 
> 
> remember that black lives matter and acab! if you're protesting please stay safe <3

It was when Spencer was visiting his mom that the two of them texted the most. Spencer spent a lot of his time in the city of lights waiting in lobbies and doctors offices, and Derek was the perfect distraction.

09/15/2009  
pretty boy: did you know that there are anywhere from 10,000-20,000 germs on the average waiting room chair?  
derek morgan <3: gross. how’s your mom?  
pretty boy: she’s alright, i might come back to DC sooner than expected though, i feel like i’m missing so much.  
derek morgan <3: stay! you never take time off. we miss you though.  
pretty boy: miss you guys too.

09/17/2009  
pretty boy: i hate being here  
pretty boy: i just feel like she doesn’t even want me here. we just sit in silence for most of the time.   
derek morgan <3: you’ll be home in a few days, i’m sure your mom is glad that you’re there to spend time with her.  
pretty boy: she asked me about you haha. i’m supposed to tell you that she misses you and the team, and to call her.  
derek morgan <3: she’s sweet. seriously though, i hope things aren’t too bad pretty boy :(  
pretty boy: they aren’t, i’m just dramatic. miss you  
derek morgan <3: miss you too kid. i’ll even pick you up from the airport when you get back, we can get takeout or something.  
pretty boy: sounds good :-)  
pretty boy: now get back to work! i don’t want hotch to lecture me for distracting you

09/20/2009  
derek morgan <3: i’m here, text me when you’re off of the plane.  
pretty boy: landed. meet me at baggage claim?  
derek morgan <3: you’ve got it kid.

Derek was standing against one of the many airport walls, arms crossed, looking for his friend. Spencer appeared, looking slightly disheveled and confused. He spotted Derek and smiled. 

“Hey pretty boy, how was the flight?” Derek said, walking with the younger man towards the rotating baggage claim labeled “LAS - IAD”.

When the worn black suitcase made its way to the two men, Derek picked it up with ease, not stopping to set it down before turning around and beginning to walk towards the exit.

“I can carry my own bag!” Spencer protested, attempting to steal his suitcase back from the larger man, who continued to move it out of the genius’s reach. 

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it. Now come on, indian takeout is calling our names!”

By the time they were back at Spencer’s, their stomachs were growling and their thoughts were consumed with the thought of tikka masala and naan bread. They ate on the couch, too hungry to make any conversation. Soon their bellies were full and the two of them laid back.

“Did you know that naan bread was first made almost 700 years ago?” Spencer says, sitting up to collect their trash and throw it in the trashcan a few feet away. 

“I actually did know that, maybe you aren’t so smart after all pretty boy.”

The two of them smiled at each other as Spencer sat back down on the couch. Neither of them wanted to make the next move, too scared of crossing a line and ruining their perfect night. 

“So, how was seeing your mom? Things get better after we talked?”

“It was okay, I guess. She’s getting less and less lucid everyday but we were able to talk a bit.” He said, looking down at his hands. Derek knew that he didn’t like talking about his mother. It made him sad, knowing that he wouldn’t have these trips to Vegas to visit her. 

“Well, we definitely missed you, the team and I.” Derek said, smiling at his younger friend and patting his knee. They stayed like this for a moment, soaking up the moment that neither of them wanted to end. 

Derek realized that holding his hand on Spencer’s knee was both awkward and embarrassing, and he quickly took it away.

“Well, I should get going, we’ve got work in the morning.” Derek says as he stands, brushing the remaining crumbs on his shirt onto the hardwood floor.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you out.” The younger man said, standing and walking towards the door. Derek grabs his phone and wallet, which had been sitting on the coffee table. They made their way towards the older man’s car.

“Drive safe!”

“See you tomorrow kid,” Derek said, turning around to open his car door. That's when he felt a hand on his back.

Turning around, he was met with the bright red face of his best friend. Before he could even say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Derek wasn’t sure what to do, how to react. But the young genius didn’t give him time to react, immediately turning around and running back towards the doors of his apartment building. 

Derek stood there in shock, trying to take in what had just occurred. He turned back to his car, seeing that a sticky note had been left on his window at some point during the chaotic interaction.

It was pink, and read, “Did you know that I want to kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all kudos and comments are appreciated :-)


	4. your eyes shine in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek confesses his feelings for spencer! fluff with a lil bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the late update. hope all is well. I've been struggling to find motivation to write much recently, and i'm not sure that this chapter is great but its something! thanks for all of your kind comments :-)

Derek didn’t sleep much that night, head spinning with thoughts and worries. Had Spencer meant to kiss him? Was it just a one time thing? What was he going to say to him in the morning?

These anxieties followed him all the way to work, where he showed up early. He didn’t want to chance getting stuck in the elevator with Spencer, or awkwardly walking with him to their floor. He started the coffee and got to work well before anyone else showed up. Hotch was first, and shocked to see Derek up so early.

“Any reason you’re here at 7:45?” He asked while walking towards his office, but Derek just shrugged and went back to his work, not wanting to explain to his boss. 

It was nearly 9 when Spencer showed up, avoiding conversation with all of his colleagues and heading straight to his desk. He ignored the ‘welcome backs’ and pulled out his work. Derek felt bad, he normally would have texted the kid, but his thoughts were far too scattered to accurately portray his feelings for the other man. He wanted to talk to him, calm his nerves, but before he had any time to act, they were pulled into the conference room, Garcia declaring a new town needed the team’s assistance. They had thirty minutes to gather their belongings and meet on the plane.

Before leaving his desk, Derek grabbed a stack of sticky notes from his desk drawer, a plan formulating in his head.

__________________________

The team spent most of the plane ride chatting, catching up on their personal lives. Derek sat away from the group, a rare occurrence as he was usually the team’s biggest gossip. He was hunched over a small stack of blue sticky notes. He occasionally checked his phone, but spent the majority of the six hour flight scribbling away.

The team only had a few hours before they had to check into the local hotel. The Salt Lake City police department was in over their heads, and it took the team the majority of the day to figure out a very basic profile. Luckily, the hotel was able to accommodate the team and give everyone their own room, which rarely happened. 

It was 9pm when Derek was finally finished. He snuck down the hall to room 207, which Hotchner had, somewhat reluctantly, told him was Reid’s room. He set the pad of sticky notes down in front of the large door and quietly knocked, taking off down the hall back to his room. 

Spencer opened his door, looking around for whoever had struck his door. That's when he noticed the stack of light blue sticky notes sitting at his feet. He bent down to pick them up and returned to his hotel bed, where he had previously been sitting on his phone. 

The top note read “Did you know? A list of reasons why I, Derek Morgan, love Spencer Reid.” Every note below that listed one thing after another.

Did you know that I love the way you sound when you sing in the shower?

Did you know that your smile can light up any room?

Did you know that I love when you explain anything and everything to me?

Did you know that your eyes shine in the sun?

Did you know that your voice softens when you talk to your mother?

Did you know that you have the cutest attitude when I wake you up for a case?

Did you know that you make me feel like I’m the only other person in the world?

Did you know that your irrational anger when the coffee runs out makes me smile?

Did you know that your stupid jokes are the only reason I laugh?

The list went on. Spencer couldn’t believe that he had written on all 100 sheets in the pad. He hadn’t noticed the tears streaming steadily down his face until he read the final message.

Did you know that you’re the reason that I’m still alive?

That’s what broke him. He found himself bawling over the now strewn out sticky notes, unsure of how to react to such an intense declaration of love. He slowly collected the notes, sticking them back together one by one, before setting them on his bedside table and composing himself in the small mirror hanging above the hotel-issued desk. 

He wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing, but he quietly left his room and walked to the last door in the hall, the door where he had seen Derek frustrated with his faulty key-card earlier that evening. He lightly knocked on the door, unsure if the man in the room would even hear him. 

The door opened, and Spencer spoke before thinking,

“Did you know that I love you too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. yeah, see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and spencer's first date :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you're all doing well! one more chapter after this, hopefully it'll be posted in the next day or two. thank you so much for all of your lovely comments, they mean so much to me!
> 
> i have no clue what i'll be writing after this story, but it'll probably be moreid or jemily. any ideas are welcome!
> 
> remember to take care of yourself and be kind to others <3

They stayed in Utah for over a week, finally arresting their unsub early the next tuesday morning. The whole team was exhausted, not wanting to return with a full week of office work still ahead of them. Although he couldn’t promise them much, he promised that they could leave as soon as they returned to DC and come into the office the next day a bit later than usual.

Derek and Spencer had agreed to keep things professional on the case, not realizing just how long said case would take. By the time they were on the jet, miles above the midwest, Spencer was bouncing his legs, unable to focus on the book he had in front of him. JJ and Emily had noticed it first, commenting on his jittery demeanour but returning to their quiet conversations. Derek had been listening to music, but had paused the song when he saw Spencer anxiously tapping away.

derek morgan <3: you okay kid?  
derek morgan <3: did something happen? is your mother okay?  
pretty boy: no no no everythings okay  
pretty boy: just  
pretty boy: nervous for tonight :)

Of course. Derek wasn’t sure how he hadn’t thought of that already.

derek morgan <3: it’ll be fun! but we can wait if you’d rather.  
pretty boy: no!  
pretty boy: i don’t want to wait  
pretty boy: it’s just  
pretty boy: did you know that on average only 50% of first dates lead to second dates?  
derek morgan <3: oh spence  
derek morgan <3: you know that i’m in this. just because it’s technically a first date doesn’t mean it’s our first time hanging out. we don’t have to do the awkward ‘what’s your favorite color’ bs. i promise i’ve planned a fun night and there’s no pressure for it to go well or whatever, we already know how we feel about each other.  
pretty boy: i know i know. i’m just always nervous lol. i’m excited though!  
derek morgan <3: i know you are pretty boy, i am too. but remember, if you ever want an out, just say the word.

“Who are you texting Morgan?” Prentiss asked, leaning over and attempting to look at his phone.

“Just someone I plan on seeing later, do you guys have any fun plans for our 12 hours off?” He said, quickly changing the topic.

“Hey, I could’ve made you all stay at the office this afternoon,” their boss called from across the jet, a rare smile on his face. The team laughed and returned to their conversation.

“If doing a week's worth of laundry and watching the history channel sounds like fun, the sure,” Emily said, taking a sip of her water.

“Sounds much better than watching the kids all night. Will had them for longer than he was expecting and I’m sure he wants me to pick them up as soon as we land,” JJ said, rolling her eyes slightly at the thought of her ex.

The conversation died out, everyone returning to their personal activities. Derek scrolled through social media, listening to the sound of Rossi snoring and Reid’s continual tapping.

They landed in the early afternoon, all grateful to get off of the stuffy jet. Derek and Spencer had agreed to meet later in the day, around 6pm, so Derek had the afternoon to plan his evening with the love of his life.

He knew that Spencer wasn’t big into public displays of affection, even if it was platonic, so he first stopped at the closet supermarket, buying ingredients for dinner. He had to keep checking his phone for the recipe that Rossi had reluctantly texted to him, promising that he would help him fix a leak in his roof later this weekend. His older friend hadn’t known that Derek would be making the meal for their youngest team member, but told Derek that it would impress “whichever lady friend you planned on having over tonight”. God, only if they knew. 

Hours later, a soft knock at his front door made Derek jump. He hadn’t told Spencer about his plans for the night, but told him to dress comfortably. 

pretty boy: don’t want to ruin the surprise, but what should i wear? i don’t want to show up looking like a slob haha  
derek morgan <3: you’ll look great no matter what, but wear something comfy.  
pretty boy: so no fancy restaurant? i’m shocked derek morgan.   
derek morgan <3: oh i promise it’s much better, just you wait :)

He opened the door to see Spencer wearing a blue sweater and dark jeans, surprised to not see him in his usual work attire. 

“Come in, come in. I’m almost done cooking,” He said, gesturing for the other man to come in.

“You cooking? I’m impressed, I assumed we were getting takeout or something.”

“I’m offended,” Derek said while grinning, “Now come on, I need to finish or Rossi’s gonna yell at me for fucking up his recipe.”

Spencer waited on the couch, telling Derek that he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Derek knew he was nervous, the anxiety was practically radiating off of him. Derek quickly finished and plated the creamy pasta dish before setting the dishes on the overdressed table that he had prepared earlier.

Walking back into his living room, he saw Spencer looking at the books sitting on the bookshelf next to the TV.

“See anything good?” He said, placing a hand on the younger man’s back. It made him jump.

“I’ve read most of these, but not anything from the top shelf. Have you read them all?” 

“God no, it takes me a month to get through a book,” Derek said, laughing and leading the two of them to the dining room.

The table was set up beautifully, with an elegant tablecloth covering his well-worn table. Glasses of red wine and water sat in front of plates of pasta, asparagus, and french bread. 

“This looks amazing, Derek,” Spencer said, smiling at the table. “How did you convince Rossi to give you the recipe?” He asked, noticing that the pasta was what the team often had at dinner parties that Rossi insisted on cooking for.

“I have to fix his roof, and apparently you’ll find my body if I tell you the recipe, but it was definitely worth it.”

The two sat and began eating, listening to the soft music playing from the record player in Derek’s kitchen. They talked as they always did, about books and work and the case they had just finished. By the time their plates were empty, Spencer had finished his third glass of wine.

“Didn’t think you were much of a drinker,” Derek said as he cleared the plates and set them in his sink.

“Only when I’m nervous, I guess.”

Derek couldn’t help but feel sad. He didn’t want Spencer to feel nervous around him, but understood why he did. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?” He said, taking the other man’s hands and leading him towards the couch.  
“I know, I know. I’m just always nervous around you.” Spencer said, looking down at his hands.

“Well, I promise that you don’t have to be,” Derek said, lifting the other man’s chin and smiling.

“I figured we could watch a movie, whatever you want.”

“Have you seen the new film adaptation of Emma by Jane Austen? I know it’s not usually what you’re into and we don’t have to-” Spencer started, but was immediately cut off.

“It may surprise you, but I actually watch more cheesy shit than I let on. Just don’t tell Prentiss, I’ll never hear the end of it,” he said, smiling. He turned on the TV and rented the movie.

As they watched, the two of them slowly inched towards each other on the already small couch. By the time the end credits rolled, they were cuddling, Derek playing with Spencer’s hair. They sat in silence as the TV screen turned black, not wanting the moment to end.

“I should probably get you home, I don’t want you driving since you had so much to drink,” Derek said, sitting up and looking at Spencer.

“I’m fine, I’m fine I swear,” Spencer said, sitting up as well. Derek could hear the gratitude in his voice, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of staying the night.

“I insist, plus it gives me an excuse to drive you to work tomorrow.”

Soon, they were in front of Spencer’s door, saying goodnight. It was awkward, it always was with them.

“See you in the morning?” Derek said, smiling at the younger boy fumbling with his keys.

“Yeah, see you,” Spencer said in response, looking up at the older man.

Just as Derek turned to leave, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and lips on his as he turned around. It was short and sweet, a proper first date kiss, but it solidified that Spencer’s feelings hadn’t changed, and that was good enough for Derek.

As he drove home, Spencer’s soft lips were all that consumed his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. i love you too kid. i love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and spencer get coffee and are surprised in the parking lot. short and sweet ending :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it folks! thank you so much for reading this fic, it's been so fun to write. i hope that you all enjoyed it. this isn't super long, but felt like the right ending. more works will be out soon!

Spencer got into Derek’s car at 10:00 on the dot. They had decided to stop for coffee before they were expected back at the office at 11 o’clock. Derek smiled at the younger man as he buckled his seat belt, and soon they were driving down the road, listening to the radio.

The line at the coffee shop was short and soon they were enjoying their coffees, a caramel latte with extra caramel and a cappuccino, at one of the small tables outside of the shop. Despite it being late fall, it was sunny and warm enough to enjoy their drinks while discussing the likelihood of the team finding out about “them”. Derek wasn’t sure what they were, but he knew they were definitely  _ something _ .

“I feel like they already know,” Spencer said, finishing his drink and setting the disposable cup on the table in front of them.

“Garcia probably does, she’s always up in everyones business,” Derek said, earning a laugh from the two of them. “But honestly, I don’t think they do. Prentiss was the one asking me about the girls in my life just a few days ago.”

“It’d probably be bad if they found out anyways, right? Like Hotch would have us sit down with him and we’d have to discuss being professional and everything. It would be awkward.”

Derek nodded in agreement, sipping on his still half full cup. Soon, they got up and threw away their cups before heading to the BAU.

They arrived fifteen minutes early, and stayed in the car talking for a while before deciding that they  _ really  _ needed to go inside. 

“This is really fun. I’m really happy,” Spencer said, looking away embarrassed as he said so. Derek took his face in his hands and turned his head back towards him, smiling at this declaration.

“I’m happy too, kid.”

They kissed for longer than they had intended to, getting caught up in the moment and forgetting that their colleagues would soon be parking around them. It was when they heard a swift tap on the window that they finally separated.

A shocked David Rossi and Penelope Garcia stood outside of the drivers seat window. Penelope was laughing and David looked smug. Embarrassed, the two men shook their heads and got out of the car, trying to avoid their two friends.

“So this is who that pasta was for,” Rossi said looking between the two of them.

“I knew something was up! Em told me you two were texting on the plane yesterday!” Garcia said, beaming at the two of them.

Derek turned and saw a bright red Spencer, who was obviously uncomfortable and flustered.

“Well, if either of you tell anyone, especially Hotch, I’ll end you. Seriously.” 

This made the two of them laugh again, confusing both Spencer and Derek.

“Sure thing kids, it’s not like we didn’t already know that you two were in love with each other,” Rossi said, patting Derek on the back with a grin on his face.

Garcia and Rossi headed to the doors, talking and laughing as they went.

“I told you they already knew,” Spencer said, lacing his fingers through Derek’s hand.

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about that now. Let’s get inside, I have a feeling Garcia won’t be able to keep her mouth shut without us in there.”

The two of them walked hand in hand towards the doors of the BAU, smiles on both of their faces.

“Hey, Rossi was right you know,” Spencer said as they stepped into the elevator, hands falling to their sides.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I have been in love with you, for a long time.”

Derek grinned.

“I love you too kid. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading "did you know?"! all comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
